Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 June 2016
5:06 Bp101697 Hi. Nope. Treasure chest. 5:36 Flockky II Nice :) And nice going, 43 levels is a lot what level recently? 5:36 Bp101697 1472 5:37 Flockky II I hate that level. 5:37 Bp101697 I found most levels in Divine Diner are not too hard. 5:37 Flockky II Oh really? 5:37 Bp101697 And level 1452 is not that hard. 1459 is very hard for me. 1451 is still insanely hard. 5:38 Flockky II "2nd try, 1 star, NBU. Fun. Medium." This was my comment in 1459 5:38 Bp101697 1452 is easy or somewhat easy due to three deaths out of six attempts. :o 5:38 Flockky II but now, I cannot consider 1459 as medium. It's likely very hard for me too. Ugh the licorice spawners... 5:38 Bp101697 I found it very hard because of too many ES 5:38 Flockky II Yes. LucasH181 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:38 Flockky II o/ 5:38 Bp101697 Hi Lucas. 5:38 LucasH181 Hi =) 5:39 Flockky II easy or se?! What? 5:39 Bp101697 Yeah. Level 1452. Firstly I found it VE. 5:39 Flockky II Oh For me, i find variable :P but I played again, And I'm speechless. 5:40 Bp101697 But after three deaths, I upgrade my thinking to E. Insanely hard is correct for past versions. But not this version. 5:41 Flockky II oh 5:41 Bp101697 First I wonder why Divine Diner is insanely hard. It should be SW or M episode. 5:41 Flockky II I see it spawns more layers of icing for past version Oh 5:41 Bp101697 This version spawns only 2-layer icings. And 4 colors make it very easy to destroy them. If 5 colors, still insanely hard. 5:42 Flockky II Better 4 colours. 5:42 Bp101697 I want level 1451 to be 4 colors 5:42 Flockky II 1451 sucks much! Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:42 Bp101697 Hi Edwin. 5:42 Flockky II o/ 5:42 Bp101697 Level 1448 also overrated level for me. Clear ES fast=win! 5:43 Edwin91476 Morning~ 5:43 Flockky II Yes. 5:43 Edwin91476 Flockky, there is a new fanon from me. 5:43 Flockky II I see. 5:43 Edwin91476 Also making hard levels. 5:43 Bp101697 What fanon? 5:43 Flockky II Sugar Shack episode :P 5:44 Edwin91476 Me. 5:44 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Shack_(SCCS) Maybe Snack Shack. You got this episode idea from that? (episode name) 5:44 Edwin91476 Those maybe are future plan of King that harder levels. 5:44 Flockky II Wait. Why level 2421 instantly? Where's level 1? Oh 5:45 Edwin91476 So 2423 is needed to buff. 5:45 Bp101697 -_- 5:45 Edwin91476 To delete some space, and 22 moves. 5:46 Flockky II What space? the + ? 5:46 Bp101697 I have a quest. Make a wiki like CCSW. 5:46 Edwin91476 There is a glitch on 4th row, ingredients cannot slide down to there. 5:46 Bp101697 But no article comments, message walls, and badges. 5:46 Edwin91476 Maybe? 5:47 Flockky II Oh. Loocas PM 5:47 Bp101697 Is it a hard mission to make wiki? Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:49 Bp101697 test 5:49 Flockky II I'm here. 5:49 Bp101697 How do you think if CCSW didn't have three things? (article comments, message walls, and badges) Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 5:52 Bp101697 test Chat is getting dead? 5:53 Flockky II I'm here, creating board notes for Sprinkle Sea level anyway, it will be uninteresting. 5:54 Bp101697 Okay. 5:54 Flockky II Imagine, no article comments, and message walls, it looks a wiki that lacks interactivity But there will be chat? 5:54 Bp101697 Yeah. Angry Birds Wiki don't have all three. Yeah. Chat is still enabled in Angry Birds Wiki. 5:55 Flockky II Oh. But there's talk page? 5:55 Bp101697 Talk page instead of comments and message walls. 5:55 Flockky II Inconveniency. It really needs message walls and article comments instead. 5:56 Bp101697 It is too similar to Facebook, said Qazqaz555 and The Boomerang. 5:56 Flockky II Yes it is, but what's the matter with it? 5:56 Bp101697 Wait. 5:56 Flockky II Wiki needs convenient interaction like this wiki. Can state opinions very well. And easily search for old comment logs. 5:59 Bp101697 http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41585 See this thread. Qaz said, "Also, I removed the Message Walls because it took away the Wikia feeling. Having those around is just like a Facebook, and several users post unnecessary comments, and it gets annoying to clean up threads." Isn't talk page more convenient than comments? Me: If I report in talk page, others won't see my message. If the comments were available, my message would have read by others. And others can discuss the difficulty in level walkthrough pages. Which one is more convenient between Talk page or Comments? Boomerang: Talk page, like I said again, comments make it feel like facebook. You can already see from threads that rarely nobody is mature enough to stop making spam comments. 6:04 Flockky II Talk page may be a good idea, so that it will be useful also. 6:04 Bp101697 How useful? 6:04 Flockky II But there is no perfect wikia created. There and there will be detrimental users anytime. Carlsaga07 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:04 Flockky II o/ 6:04 Bp101697 Hi Carl. 6:04 Carlsaga07 Hi. 6:04 Flockky II Useful like what Qaz and Boomerang stated 6:06 Bp101697 I think it can be enabled now since there is WHAM to cleanup vandalism. 6:06 Flockky II But, for article comments, you don't have to look for the reply again to review. You just comment instantly. It's particularly like facebook, yes with detrimentals, but what's the purpose of the wiki users like us okay 6:06 Bp101697 Yeah. 6:07 Flockky II We can stop them, we can develop our full responsibilities in this wiki. 6:07 Bp101697 Yeah. 6:08 Flockky II And why not, we can be learning how to stop those users. Contented in the rank, and, if detrimentals are still invading in the wiki, then just continue inform and stop. It's like, we are in a battle that we have to protect our territory. Isn't it interesting? 6:09 Bp101697 I think so. Anyway, in Angry Birds Wiki, there are lack of users. Sometimes no activities for more than 12 hours. 6:09 Flockky II Yes, I'm sure because of losing interest, or probably strictness of the wiki. 6:09 Bp101697 (including talk pages) 6:09 Flockky II I've noticed. It's like, the wiki becomes inconsistent...But are you gonna make it active back since you're now back on that wiki? 6:10 Bp101697 And it's not likely to change the policies to make the wiki slightly less strict. Yep. There is only one active admin! 6:11 Flockky II There will be strict, but should be convenient to everyone one active? you? :P 6:11 Bp101697 Exclude me. 6:13 Flockky II yes, and I noticed there were some 6:14 Bp101697 Can you make thousand level pages without others? No. 6:14 Carlsaga07 It may take a while to finish. 6:14 Bp101697 Who? In PM. 6:14 Flockky II done. 6:15 Bp101697 Back. CCSW is full of opinions! 6:18 Flockky II And what are discussion talked in fun and games board? (y) We are proud of this wiki! (y) Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:29 Edwin91476 At least it can add back mark as away. 6:30 Carlsaga07 Are you home? 6:30 Bp101697 But nobody cannot see "Username is now away/ no longer away." can Except that user being away. 6:33 Edwin91476 Yes @Carl Flockky II has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:44 Bp101697 365Kdays. 6:44 Flockky II okay, I'm going back to work now 6:44 Bp101697 @Lucas Why do you ban him? 6:44 LucasH181 Sockpuppet Advertising hacks. 6:45 Edwin91476 Leethax 6:46 Carlsaga07 Why do you ban someone when he/she says "Are you stuck on a hard level?"? So mostly, thank you because it would have became worse. 6:48 Flockky II Yes, I agree it will become worse. Those known advertisers will still oboviously continue to do it. And awhile ago, yes stuck in a hard level, 1788, but sorry, I already finished it through lucky board without boosters used o/ 6:51 Carlsaga07 I'm stuck in 1252. But I'll try to pass it. 6:51 Edwin91476 You are really stuck in a hard level. The next sentence they will said:"Are you don't really want to spend millions to buy boosters?" 6:53 Carlsaga07 -without boosters. 6:58 Edwin91476 Even with per booster per day. 6:59 Bp101697 I think they should give us gold instead of boosters. 6:59 Flockky II I agree. 7:00 Bp101697 And increases moves purchase from 5 moves to 10. 7:01 Edwin91476 There are sugar drops. 7:01 Bp101697 I mean booster wheel. And wining a level rewards gold. (only first time achieving each star) And rewards massive amount of gold in hexagon levels. 7:02 Carlsaga07 They must have a doubling quantity promo! 7:03 Bp101697 Or watch a video for a random free boost each level. 7:03 Carlsaga07 Or they should increse booster by 1.5x permanently. 7:03 Bp101697 (striped + wrapped, color bomb, fish, coco wheels, and lucky candies) Or adding color bombs via color bombs boosters to be 3 instead of 1. 7:07 Edwin91476 Bye! 7:07 Bp101697 See you. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Brb. 7:31 Flockky II oh Thread:338356#215 Lol Wut the?? I am actually listen to his songs recently o.o 7:34 LucasH181 XD 7:34 Flockky II lol why random ban? XD 7:35 LucasH181 I always make random bans XD And I'm listening to Shawn Mendes right now XD 7:36 Flockky II Nothing to think? Lol reminds me of annoying people XD :P 7:36 LucasH181 Ikr XD 8:58 Flockky II yarly o/ 8:58 Cheekian I will stop 1730 until released new version for some level at further episode 8:58 Edwin91476 Although I just in 1318 8:58 Bp101697 /o o/ I'm just 1472. 9:00 Cheekian because recently their Game Studio will depends on player difficulty/comment to redesigned the levels 9:00 Bp101697 That means do not say this level is too easy. 9:00 Edwin91476 So they always buff buff buff 9:01 Edwin91476 But they will also nerf. 9:01 Cheekian and I get notice that cake bomb that beneath on jellies cannot clear already 9:01 Edwin91476 Ok, when I say too easy in level 1? 9:01 Bp101697 o-o 9:02 Edwin91476 3 moves? 9:02 LucasH181 3 moves? 9:02 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2_(CCR) 9:02 Cheekian means when I clear the cake by using striped and wrapped,the jelly inside the cake bomb cannot clear already 9:02 Bp101697 And level 2 is like tis. 9:02 Edwin91476 It is also very easy. 9:02 Cheekian and I not sure CB+CB combination glitch has been fixed or not 9:03 Edwin91476 3 mives is enough. 9:03 Bp101697 It never can clear, can it? 9:03 Edwin91476 moves 9:03 Bp101697 *can never 9:04 Edwin91476 If the starting board is lucky enough to have striped and CB Bye! 9:05 Cheekian gtg Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. 9:05 Bp101697 I say level 452 is not hard enough to be very hard. Five colors and opened board (after clearing blockers) can easily make s+cb. 9:06 Flockky II okay see you Cheekian has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 9:06 Flockky II and i gtg too as well 9:06 Bp101697 But never insanely hard if very hard DoccocaubaiCAN has gone to crush some candies. 9:06 Bp101697 Bye. 9:06 Flockky II doing household 9:07 LucasH181 Bye Flockky Today is my 2nd year in CCSW Actually not 2nd year I joined this wiki 2 years ago 9:13 Jncrushcandies hi 9:13 Bp101697 Hi Jn. 9:13 Jncrushcandies congrats lucas hi bp Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:54 Bp101697 test My computer is lag. It is lag when turning on. After half of hour it goes back to normal. If I restart my PC, firstly it fast, but after 30 minutes, It getting very lag. *it is 10:23 Megaphantaze Wow My computer doesn't go faster than previous But it's still good 10:24 Carlsaga07 Bye. Carlsaga07 has gone to crush some candies. 10:26 Megaphantaze I still try to play King games with it Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:28 Megaphantaze So time to get moving in DDS Gotta love the sound atmosphere DAMN IT! Do not scream like that Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:35 Megaphantaze 821 completed And now, one minute break because of my computer's slowness DDS for slow computers: Forget about it What the heck? Brian giving me extra moves 10:38 Edwin91476 There's no one here~ You talk to yourself? Sounds Creepy. 10:39 Megaphantaze What's more creepy is that my DDS just glitched out 10:40 Edwin91476 What's DDS? 10:40 Megaphantaze Diamond Digger Saga I glitched the game over screen Just when I said slow computer and DDS aren't good combination, game says "Back off" 10:41 Edwin91476 Beside from that, can you rate my levels? http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2422_(SCCS) No need to rate 2423, I need to buff it. Hey? Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:12 Megaphantaze hey Mario 11:12 Marioman00 hi LucasH181 has gone to crush some candies. Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. Marioman00 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 2016 06 09